


How Stiles Helped Build A Pack

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pack Building, Short snippets, Very little romance, a little swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is fairly self-explanatory, Little snippets of how Stiles went about helping to build a werewolf pack.</p><p>Now in <a href="http://ficbook.net/readfic/2512666">Russian</a> thanks to BarelyMemorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Stiles Helped Build A Pack

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer –** If I owned this show there would be more of it, lots lots more of it.
> 
> Finally watched season two and…tada!

**How Stiles Helped Build A Pack**  
by Moonbeam

**/ / / Erica \ \ \**

"Why should I be nice to them?" Erica spat. "Why should I save any of them when they wouldn't have done anything to help me?"

"Because," Stiles said stepping closer. "Because you know what it is like to have no control over something that was hurting you and they don't deserve to die because they were heartless teenagers."

"They never helped me, I could have died and what the hell did they ever do to try and help me?"

Stiles sighed. "I'm sorry that they weren't nice to you but they don't deserve to be killed for it."

"I'm not the one killing them," Erica reminded him her eyes shining as she glared at him. "I'm just doing exactly what they did; I'm standing by and watching just like they did. They stood back and watched while I had seizures and they taped it and taunted me and laughed. They deserve everything they get."

Stiles looked at Erica and she glared back at him.

"Yeah, they were heartless and they should not have done it but, and excuse me for sounding like a bastard, but suck it up and deal with your shit," Stiles said annoyed. "I know people treated you badly and if you want to slash their tyres or cause a little damage go for it but stop whining at me because I get treated like shit on a regular basis when I am asked to come out here on cold nights and help you lot of ungrateful werewolves who are all apparently immune to the cold. I get treated like something less than you lot all the time so excuse me for not caring that you were teased when you are turning around and acting like just as much of a bitch as they did!"

Stiles glared at her and walked away, he ignored her calling his name and he ignored Isaac, he shrugged off someone's hand as he climbed into his jeep and drove away.

The next night when Stiles and the rest of the werewolves went into battle Erica was by their side.

**/ / / Boyd \ \ \**

"Hey," Stiles said sliding into the seat across from Boyd.

Boyd looked at him strangely for a moment and then went back to eating.

"How are you going with that English essay?" Stiles asked as he began eating.

"I wrote it last night," Scott said sliding into the seat next to Stiles.

"What are you doing here?" Boyd asked with a growl.

Stiles smiled at him. "Eating lunch and discussing homework…wait, you have already written an assignment?" Stile turned to Scott with confusion.

Scott rolled his eyes. "It's happened before."

"Nah uh," Stiles said and then turned back to Boyd. "So, how are you going with the essay?"

"Fine," Boyd said and hunched back down into his lunch.

Stiles and Scott talked around him, trying to drag him into the conversation but Boyd didn't know what to make of them. Then they came back the next day, and the one after, until Boyd just started to accept them being there.

**/ / / Isaac \ \ \**

"Hey," Stiles said standing awkwardly next to the werewolf.

"Stiles," he said nodding at the human.

"Where are you living?"

Isaac looked away.

"I thought that," Stiles said. "As you know, I have a window in my bedroom and a number of werewolves have used it to terrify me, give me a heart attack or come to me for research. If you ever needed a place to crash that window would be a way for you, as a werewolf, to find a way into a place that always has food and had a bed which could be slept in."

"You don't need to do that," Isaac said looking around the hallway. "I don't need-"

"'Course not," Stiles said. "Just saying."

Stiles walked away and left Isaac watching him carefully.

**/ / / Jackson \ \ \**

"So…" Stiles said when there was a lull in conversation. "You're a werewolf now."

Jackson raised one eyebrow and looked at Stiles for a second before turning away.

"Scott and the others go into the woods on Friday nights to practice their super special powers," Stiles said scuffing his toe over the grass.

Jackson glared at him. "I don't need you lot holding me back."

Stiles opened his mouth and frowned at Jackson. "That's not how it works, we help one another."

Jackson stepped closer, letting his eyes change, and intimidating Stiles into rocking back. "What on earth could a pathetic human like _you_ teach _me_?"

Stiles watched Jackson walk away and couldn't help but be pleased Jackson wasn't going to be there on Friday nights.

**/ / / Derek \ \ \**

"Here," Stiles said dropping the disposable container on Derek's lap.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"You're a werewolf, you tell me."

Derek growled at him but he opened the container and began to eat.

/ \ / \ / \

"Fuck," Stiles breathed out as he clutched at his chest. "You need to wear a bell."

Derek growled at him.

"What do you need?"

"What do you know about Fae?"

"Less than your bestiary knows about them," Stiles said.

"I need more information," Derek said before he stood and left the room through the window.

"Please," Stiles called out. "The word you are looking for is please."

/ \ / \ / \

"Shit, shit, shit," Stiles chanted as he attempted to hold Derek's chest together long enough for the wolf to heal. "Don't die on me okay, just heal and then you can growl at me and I'll even pretend to flinch."

Derek was silent below him.

"Please, Derek," Stiles said trying not to think about all of the blood on his arms and hands, the steam rising out of Derek's wound and the surprising terror at the idea of Derek no long being in his life. "You're an alpha werewolf, now heal."

Stiles knelt there for a long time watching for any sign until finally Derek opened his eyes. The kiss was an accident or a lapse in concentration, he didn't intend to kiss Derek but then he was and strangely enough Derek was kissing him back. Stiles was sure no one was more confused than he was when Derek didn't eviscerate him.

**/ / / Scott \ \ \**

Stiles clutched his mother's hand tightly and looked at the classroom. "I don't want to."

"Stiles," she crouched down in front of him and pulled him into a hug. "It's not scary, it's just school."

"I don't want to," Stiles said again opening his eyes as widely as he could to look at his mother.

"I know, baby," she said and kissed his head. "I love you and I will be here as soon as the bell goes at the end of the day."

Stiles frowned at her. "But, Mummy."

"Hello," a woman said coming over who smelled like flowers. "Who do we have here?"

"Stiles," his mother said standing next to him again.

"Hello, Stiles," the woman said dropping down in front of him. "My name is Mrs Patrick and I am your teacher. Would you like to come and do a puzzle?"

"I don't want to stay," Stiles said. "People don't like me, I am hy-hyperactive."

"He has ADHD," Stiles' mother said with a smile. "But, Stiles, baby, people like you, I like you."

"I think I will like you as well," Mrs Patrick said.

Stiles looked at her for a moment. "Puzzles? Can Mummy come and do one?"

"Of course," Mrs Patrick said. "We like Mums and Dads to do puzzles for a little while."

Stiles agreed to put his bag on a hook and follow Mrs Roberts over to a table with one little boy and his mother.

"Hello," the woman with curly black hair said.

"Hi," Stiles said. "My name is Stiles."

"That's a weird name," the boy said as he put the last piece into his puzzle.

"What's your name?" Stiles said glaring at the other boy.

"Scott," he said with a smile. "Want to do a puzzle?"

"Stiles is a nickname because my real name is weird," Stiles said. "Only if it has pirates on it."

"I love pirates," Scott said and stood to go to the puzzle bookcase. Stiles followed him leaving his mother and the other woman at the table speaking.

**/ / / Stiles \ \ \**

"Why isn't Stiles allowed to come to the full moon?" Erica asked folding her arms over her chest and glaring at Derek.

"I think he should be allowed to," Isaac said. "He helped most of us find the way to control ourselves during the full moon."

"And he never used a torture device," Erica pointed out.

"He kept me from agreeing to join Peter," Scott threw in.

"Hey," Peter said from his position next to the window as far from the rest of the pack as he could be.

Scott turned to glare at him and Peter shrugged.

Derek glared at Stiles.

"I had nothing to do with this," Stiles said with a smile at Derek's harsh face. He would kiss the glare away later.

"We think he should be involved," Boyd said quietly from his spot leaning against the wall.

"Of course you all think he should be involved, but he's human," Derek said firmly.

"And proud," Stiles said with an easy grin. "I'm thinking of having a t-shirt made."

"You could all put him in danger," Derek said. "I will not let you do that."

"I can take care of myself," Stiles said but Derek glared at him, his eyes flashing red so Stiles relaxed back into the chair.

"I don't think he should be there either," Jackson said with a bored tone. "But he is part of the pack."

Stiles frowned at Jackson. "Seriously?"

Jackson shrugged. "You're not completely useless."

"Wow, so effusive," Stiles said. "Maybe I could just hang out here, at your place," he said indicating the room they were sitting in. "And we could hang out before or after."

Derek didn't look pleased, his nostrils flaring in displeasure. "Will you promise to stay in the house?"

"Of course," Stiles said with an easy grin. He didn't need to look at his pack to know they didn't believe a word he said but he was, in fact, being honest. At least for now.

Derek sighed his acceptance and Stiles bounced up to kiss him before he sunk back down next to Derek's warm body.

**The End**


End file.
